In the manufacture of products, textile or similarly sewn and/or fabricated articles in general, after the articles have been assembled, they are inspected for defects and abnormalities visible to the unaided human eye. Inspection is typically accomplished by passing the article through a well-lit area where an inspector can view the article for any one or more of a series of nonconformities. The inspection process for articles such as garments typically includes a review of fabric color, texture, dying or printing, pattern direction, fabric sheen, stitching, label condition and location, presence of dirt, fabric dimensions, and the like. Unfortunately, stopping the assembly line is inefficient and costly from a manufacturing standpoint. Inspectors are not infallible and may unintentionally omit a necessary inspection step of the series of observations to be made on any one article. Yet further, the inspection process can be monotonous and tedious leading some inspectors to rush an inspection, and thereby miss unacceptable defects. Consequently, the thoroughness of the inspection may vary between inspectors leading to variations in product quality.